


Golden

by glass_fossa



Series: Best Boy [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, M/M, No really...so so sappy, This is so sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_fossa/pseuds/glass_fossa
Summary: "Oh? Is that what you have in me, mister cheeseball? Fearless belief?""Absolutely." Kai kissed Kuroo firmly, letting him know there was nothing but truth in his statement. Kai believed in Kuroo, and more importantly, he believed in them.
Relationships: Kai Nobuyuki/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Best Boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637698
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Golden

Kai had only just stepped in the front door when he heard his boyfriend's voice, an obvious edge to his tone. After toeing off his shoes and hanging up his coat, he shuffled into the living room quietly, watching Kuroo pace around the room.

He had his phone pressed between his shoulder and ear, a stack of papers in one hand and mug, of what Kai could only assume was his fifth cup of coffee, in the other. A heavy sigh escaped his lips, Kai noting the rippling tension spreading across Kuroo's shoulders and back, "No, I already spoke to the coverage representative, they sent me back to you all. They said I needed to speak with a billing rep and I-" Kuroo stopped speaking abruptly, "No _no_ , please don't put me on hold again, ahhh, fuck!"

The papers in his hand were slammed down on the coffee table in front of him, coffee cup set down too aggressively before he finally grabbed his phone, hanging up and tossing it across the room onto the couch.

Kai watched silently as Kuroo rubbed his hands over his face in frustration, feeling his heart drop into his stomach. He'd seen Kuroo stressed plenty over the years; it really didn't take much to send his boyfriend over the edge. But lately, he was constantly overwhelmed. Trying to balance graduate school, his relationship with Kai, and helping his mother with worsening health issues and the life complications that came with them was taking an obvious toll.

Kai wished a lot of things. He wished he could freeze time, take some of the pressure off. He wished he could wrap Kuroo in a bubble and protect him from the punishing realities he was facing. More than anything, he wished Kuroo would realize he didn't need to do this all alone.

When he finally stepped forward, gently setting a hand in the middle of Kuroo's back, his boyfriend jumped slightly, completely unaware of his presence, "You nearly gave me a heart attack..."

"You sure it was me and not the...what number cup of coffee are you up to today?"

Kuroo mumbled, clearly a bit embarrassed, "...'sonlysixcups..."

"What was that?"

A sigh, "...it _might_ have been my sixth cup."

"Tetsu..."

"Please don't guilt me right now. I needed that caffeine today."

"I know. You have a lot on your plate." Kai began to rub the middle of Kuroo's back, slowly using the leverage to turn Kuroo to face him, "What was that about?"

"I'm trying to help mom with some of the insurance stuff. It's...a fucking nightmare. Does the NHI not realize there are _actual_ humans on the other end of all the bills and shit?"

Kai just hummed, listening and slowly pulling Kuroo in closer, placing comforting touches all across his back. "Tetsu, you have to start letting me help you."

When a loving kiss was placed against his temple, Kuroo finally relaxed fully against his boyfriend, winding his arms around his neck and tucking his face tightly into Kai's neck, looking for all the comfort he could get. "...s'not your responsibility..."

"Tetsu. You're my _family_. Your mother is my family. Please let me help you. You can't handle everything in life alone, that's what I'm here for."

"...it doesn't feel right. Everyone's shit is their own and I...it's not fair for me to offload it onto you..."

Kai sighed, bringing his hands up to gently cradle Kuroo's face and lift his head slightly so he could look him in the eyes, "What do I have to do to get you to understand that I _want_ to share your responsibilities, Tetsu? I love you. I'm committed to you. Do we need to elope so you finally get it, hmm? I mean, I wanted to do the whole romantic proposal thing, but if it would get you to open up a bit more..."

Kuroo's face went scarlet, leaving him to quickly push his face forward and into the crook of Kai's neck again to try and hide his embarrassment, "...you can't just say stuff like that...how are you so open about...everything?"

"I've never thought about it. It's just who I am."

"Who actually _likes_ sharing their emotions, you're so weird."

"Yeah well, you're dating me so what does that say about you?"

"I'm into weirdos, obviously. The weirder, the better."

"Please don't say that to anyone else, they're gonna think I'm like...a peeper or something, not that I'm just comfortable sharing my emotions."

Kuroo hummed quietly, letting Kai hold him and place soft kisses across his face, eventually softly admitting, "I don't deserve you."

"You deserve me and more. You deserve the world, Tetsu." Kai finally kissed him properly, trying to convey just how much Kuroo really meant to him with the careful press of his lips. "I love you. I want to support you and be there for you...please let me."

The stress on Kuroo's face finally gave way to a small smile, "Twist my arm, why don't you...fine. But not tonight. I'm...so done with today. Can we just make dinner and talk about your day?"

"Definitely. Which story do you want first...toddler with hot wheels shoved up both nostrils, or fully grown man scared his apple airpod was stuck in his ear?"

"...what the hell." Kuroo laughed instantly, "Okay, start with the second and then work your way to the first. How can you even fit more than one toy car in your nose..."

"Six-year-olds have the kind of fearless belief in themselves we should all have."

"Oh? Is that what you have in me, mister cheeseball? Fearless belief?"

"Absolutely." Kai kissed Kuroo firmly, letting him know there was nothing but truth in his statement. Kai believed in Kuroo, and more importantly, he believed in them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo is my best boy & I decided to start exploring all the ships, both popular & rare, I can squeeze him into
> 
> Come chat with me about Kuroo (or your fav Kuroo ships!) any time you like - @jenna_what on twitter!


End file.
